got blood?
by janemac24
Summary: AU in which Regina is a vampire and Emma is a werewolf. Despite having little in common, they are devoted roommates - and someday, maybe something more. SQ drabble.


**Based on prompt: _Immortal plus roommates AU for Swan Queen (which OMG is now turning into 'Being Human' in my head with Emma the grumpy werewolf and Regina the vampire but please don't feel like you have to do that!)_**

**Note: May be turned into full-length fic at some point, when I have time and/or a plot idea. Suggestions welcomed.**

**Please remember that I don't own OUAT.**

"My stock's running low!" Regina complains from the kitchen. Emma rolls her eyes – it's not _her_ fault her roommate has to feed more when she's depressed. She does what she can: extracting blood from her prey every full moon (not an easy task to do neatly, especially not when she's in wolf form) to help replenish Regina's stash. Then again, she supposes it's not Regina's fault that her boyfriend had dumped her, citing concerns about her never leaving the house during daylight.

_She should have just come out to him_, Emma thinks, not for the first time. _He would have accepted it – __vampires are all the rage these days. Even just the thought of one oozes sex appeal.__._

But Regina's always been a little cagey about the whole thing, ashamed of her identity even though her mother is one of the most feared vampires in Maine and the leader of the Vampire Pride movement. She'd only come out to Emma due to medical necessity, when an uncharacteristic oversight had left her levels so low that she'd barely been able to sit up without blacking out. It was a full moon that night: that's how their system had started.

Regina shuffles into the living room, looking miserable with dark circles under her eyes, skin alarmingly pale. "You look awful," Emma says bluntly. "Are you okay? Do you think you'll make it to the next full moon? Or we can buy steaks or something."

Sliding onto the armchair, knees hugged to her chest, Regina shrugs. "I'll survive," she answers, though her voice is awfully weak. "It's only be three days, right? Worst case scenario..."

"You go out and do your vampire thing?" Emma suggests hopefully. Regina's so resistant to the idea of actually _feeding_ the way vampires are supposed to, even animals. So squeamish. Emma doesn't understand it: it's just her nature; how can it be evil? But she imagines that when you grow up with a mother as ruthless Regina's, you're going to have some reservations about your baser instincts.

Emma's feelings about it have been the exact opposite: before she'd turned (following a terrifying attack while tracking a perp through the woods one night), she didn't have any family to speak of. Now she has a whole pack – they run together every full moon, and some of them even hang out with her at other times of the month as well. She supposes Regina has also become her family, in a weird way. She's very supportive, always giving Emma massages the day before she turns, when her bones ache and suddenly every high pitched sound in the vicinity becomes audible, giving her the worst headaches.

Maybe a little support is what Regina needs.

"I can go with you, if you need some encouragement."

Regina groans and curls into a tighter ball. "Maybe," she mumbles.

Unsure if her roommate is being dramatic or is actually feeling that poorly, Emma rolls her eyes. "I'll go out hunting with you tonight – just gotta track down this lead first, and all of that junk." Regina's only reply is a miserable shoulder jerk, like the idea of hunting is _that_ repulsive to her. Then again, Emma's not in human form when she does hers. Maybe it's different when you're fully conscious of it.

"Fine," Regina says with a dramatic sigh, pulling her laptop out from under one of the sofa cushions. She's a writer – angsty poetry mostly, along with the occasional online article when the rent's due – which is basically the only job she _can_ do without ever leaving the apartment or being awake during the day. Emma can't complain either – the strength of her wolf senses is definitely beneficial to her bounty hunter gig. Her keen sense of smell has led her to more than one high-profile target, which is why they can afford such a nice place.

It's what she's on her way to do now, actually, although this perp is probably going to cave to her sex appeal instead. She's supposed to wine and dine him and catch him off-guard so the team can bring him down by the end of the night. He's on the run for embezzlement and tax fraud – not a huge bounty on his head, but enough that she'll be able to buy a couple of nice steaks to celebrate with Regina. (Raw, of course, the way they prefer.)

The idiot runs, naturally, and there's paperwork, so she doesn't get home until after midnight, with a proud smile and a bag full of steaks. She stops at the door, though, and gives a concerned sniff. Something isn't right.

"Regina?" she calls. She hears a faint groan in reply and immediately rushes to the armchair Regina was lying on before. She hasn't moved, and her skin looks even paler than before. "What the hell?" She's never seen her roommate weaken so quickly. She needs blood; that much is certain, but she doesn't have the strength to walk to her bed, much less go hunting.

"I told you," Regina moans, turning to face Emma. Even in the dim light, it's easy to see how dull and bloodshot her eyes are.

Shit, this is an emergency. "Um, okay," Emma says, hands shaking anxiously. "I...um...I can go out and kill a chicken for you or something. Or there's some wild turkeys down the road I don't think anyone would miss, just to get you back on your feet."

Regina shakes her head. "No, you're tired. I'll just eat one of the steaks."

"Regina, no! It won't be enough."

"It'll be something. Give me one."

Emma shrugs helplessly and hands over the entire bag. "Seriously, we have to get your strength back up and then get you some actual blood. Maybe killing this Robin guy will help with the whole depression thing, too. He probably deserves it. Or, you know, you could bite me. I'm immortal, so it's not like I'll die."

"Emma..." Regina breathes, smiling softly despite her condition.

Then, suddenly, she starts leaning closer_. Oh, shit, she actually took the "you could bite me" remark seriously_, Emma realizes, eyes darting back and forth in alarm. She really doesn't like being bitten, not after that whole werewolf thing. "Um...my, what sharp teeth you have," she mutters with a nervous giggle as she sees the moonlight shining off of Regina's gleaming white fangs. "Just a little, okay? I mean, I'm immortal, but –"

Regina cuts her off with – instead of a bite – a hard, lustful kiss that takes Emma's breath away, making her forget everything in its searing intensity. "You're perfect – you know that, right?" she husks when they separate. "Never change."

"Well, unfortunately, I'll be changing in about seventy hours," Emma mutters. "But I'll be sure to change back, just for you."


End file.
